BEAUTY AND THE BEAST
by duo lovers
Summary: This story is for my dida ( love daya) This story is about a journey of emotions... No summary ...just. Peep inside... NOTE : duo readers did not read this story... Other wise they hurted becuz This story is not based on duo... ITS A DAREYA STORY...
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo guys ...

I am here again ...with a very different concept...

Hope you all like this...

It is for my dida ( love daya)

.

.

 _ **Is the beast is really a beast... Would the beauty will be able to explore the mystery of the beast ...?**_

 _ **Why beauty is prisoned in the palace...?**_

 _ **Why beauty is tide with unseenable ropes...?**_

 _ **Will beauty free from the palace... And get to know the truth of beast ...?**_

 _ **Will beauty and the beast become together ...?**_

 _ **Will they Lived happily ever after...?**_

 _ **And the main questions is who is beauty...?**_

 _ **Who is the beast...?**_

Guys I know there are so many questions in your mind also...

You get the answer of every question ...soon...

I try to update soon ...

But guys ap pehly ye batao k kia mai isy continue karon ya nahin...

Take care

Bye

Duo lovers...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Main itni disappointed Hui hun apka response dekh kar k kia bataon...**_

 _ **Thanks to all for reviews who reviewed...**_

 _ **Dida hope apko acha lagy ga apky surprise ka pehla chapter**_

 _ **Sorry for mistakes...**_

 _ **Hope you all liked the chapter also...**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

He opened the room door...

He enter into the room... The room was fully dipped in darkness...

He detect the solitary and a painful shadow near the sealed window...

He opened the switch of light...

The room was fully furnished and of colour contrast pink and white...

The light distrubs the solitary shadow... She slowly opened his swell,reddish eyes...

And look towards the person who distrub her...

Seeing the person a feeling of hatred and rage appeared in her eyes...

She throws the show piece towards the person...

And started shouting...and crying...

Shadow : nafrat hai mjhy tumsy... Dur hojao meri nazron k samny sai ...tum darindon sy bhi badtar ho... Meri zindagi tabah karky rakh di... Mjhy yahan qaid karky rakha hai...dhoka dia hai tumny mjhy... ( she started throwing things towards the person)

Person: he bents down and pick up the broken show piece... He saw it and smiles painfully... By remembering something

Shadow: is still throwing things towards him... Suddenly the pillow hit the person with a force...

Person : little shambles and show piece which he was holding drop down and shattered into pieces... ( a rage appeared in person's eye)

With this he leapt over the shadown having full angry reddish eyes...

Shadow's wet eyes met with the angry reddish eyes of person... But he moved away his gaze...

Don't know why he is not able to see in those deep and beautiful eyes..( as deep as sea...)

Shadow : ( hatred) tum Jo pana chahty ho ...wo kabhi nai milyga tumhain... Tum kabhi khush nai reh paogy... Mjhy nafrat hai tumsy dur hojao mery pass sy...( With this she hardly pushed the person )

Person : ( painfully) mai beast nai hun my beauty... Mai bus majbur hoon...

With this he left the room... After locking the door from outside...behind him...

Shadow is yelling...

Shadow : qun qaid karky rakha hai tumny mjhy... Tum tu takleef mai nai dekh sakty na mjhy... Qun mjhy adhi raat ko yahan Laky qaid kardia... Sirf mere gang ko pakarny k lia... Woh nai ayngy dekhna tum... Kia tum mjhy sari zindagi qaid karky rakho gy yahan... ( and she fall down on his kness)...kun sapny dekhai jin ko tumny torna hi tha... Why...why...?

Person: a painful sigh escape from his mouth...

Bhulaaon Kesy

Woh pal jo mery bin hai tu bitaa chuka

Lautaoo kesy

Jo aansoo meri yaad mein bahaa chuka

Mar Main Jaoon

Fanah Ho Jaoon

Kahin Mai Ja Ke

Doob Jaoon

Nazar Milaaoon

Tau yeh Chahoon

K Teri Aankho sy

Pee jaoon ... nn

Yeh Nummm x 2

Pee Jaoon... nn

Yeh ghum

Pee jaoon ... nn

Yeh Nummm

Bujhaao kesy

yeh aag tery dil mein jo laga chuka

Sunaaoo kesy

Woh siskiyaan jo dil mein hoon daba chuka

Mar Main Jaoon

Fanah Ho Ja

It's looking that he was enable to breath...with the burden... He did nothing to save his beauty from pain...but itself is a cause of addition of pain in her life

 _ **At unknown room...**_

Person 1( p1) : Sir hum is larki ko kub tak yahan rakhaingy...

Sir : us waqt tk ...jb tk hamara mission pura na hojai...

P1: Sir Larki mentally kafi distrub hai ...aur phir aik larki ko is tarah sy qaid karky rakhna...apko lagta hai k woh log usy lainy aingy... Aur yeh gang hamary kabzy mai hoga...

Sir : jis tarah ka jaal humny bichaya hai ...woh log zaror aingy... Is larki k pass us gang ki kafi jankari hai...woh us information ko bacchany zaror aingy... Aur humny Larki par koi zulm k pahar tu nai Tory hain... Har asaish tu di hui hai ...

Person 2 : Magar azadi tu nai di na sir... Sachai bhi nai batai... Bs usko uthwalia raatun raat...

All turned towards the door where person 2 is standing... From his facial expression it is clear that he is boring so much pain and burden...

Sir : ( teasingly) sach batadain taky mission fail hojai... Azadi dy dain taky woh larki bhag jai ...tumhain us larki sy information nikalwany k lia kaha gaya tha... Ishq larany k lia nahi...

P2 : sorry sir ...shayad mai thora emotional hogaya tha...

Sir : okay... Magar yad rakho duty mai sentiments nai hoty ...samjhy

P2 : nodes

 _ **At another room...**_

He is sitting near a window having pieces of broken show piece... He remembered the day...

 _ **Flash back...**_

 _ **Rakesh : hamari beauty kahan hai... Kalla... Aj tu humny book kia tha na usy ...**_

 _ **Kalla: ap kamry mai jain Seth... Thori charhain ...jb tk kalla apki beauty ko bhejti hai...**_

 _ **Rakesh: thik hai...**_

At beauty's room ...

Kalla enters the room ...with chal shreya... Woh bigra hua raess agaya hai... Aj tu usy drugs ki laat lagadena ...samjhi... Mafia ka aik bara admi hai.. Agar hamary hath agaya tu samjho hamara dhandha din dogni raat chogni taraqi kary ga...

Sherya: mjhy nai rehna yahan ...nai karna ye kaam...mjhy izzat sy jeena hai ...

Kalla : slept her agar zaban chalai na ziada tu wahan boss tere maa baap ko urady ga... Samjhi...bari ai izzat sy jeeny wali...

Sherya: ( tearily) nai mere maa baapu ko kuch mat karna ...mai karongi Jo tum kahogi...

Kalla : good chohri ...ab sun jitna tujhy pata hai hamary bary mai woh apny tk rakhna samjhi... Hoshiyari dikhai tu anjam ki zumadar tu hogi... Is raees ko drugs ki laat lagani hai k aik din bhi is drug k baghair na reh pai... Phir hum Issy deal karaingy hum Issy drugs daingy... Aur isky badly ye drug smuggling mai hamari madad kary ga... Agar kabhi pakry bhi gai tu nam iska ayga hamara nai...( evil laughed)

Sherya : have a painful sigh having pain anger& helpness...and move towards the rakesh room...

 _ **At rakesh room...**_

Rakesh POV : tum fiqar nai karo sherya ...mai tumhain har dukh sy bacchaon ga... Mjhy pehly hi lagta tha k yeh Larki esi jagah ki nai hosakti ...uski masomiat ...uski woh gehri ankhain jis main jhankon tu doobny ka mann karta hai mjh sy kuch bol rahi hain ...aur uski woh khamoshi... Sherya mai tumhain is gang k changul sy azad karwa kar apna nam ...apna sath ...aur izzat dunga ...magar kia tum qabool karogi mera sath...

 _ **Khamoshiyan aawaaz hain**_

 _ **Tum sun'ne to aao kabhi**_

 _ **Chhukar tumhe khill jaayengi**_

 _ **Ghar inko bulaao kabhi**_

 _ **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**_

 _ **Kehne do inko zaraa..**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Kya uss gali mein kabhi tera jaana hua**_

 _ **Jahaan se zamaane ko guzre zamaana hua**_

 _ **Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua**_

 _ **Bataaun tumhe kya mere sath kya kya hua**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai**_

 _ **Tum dhun koi laao zaraa**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan alfaaz hain**_

 _ **Kabhi aa gunguna le zara**_

 _ **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**_

 _ **Kehne do inko zaraa.. haa..**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Nadiya ka paani bhi khamosh behta yahaan**_

 _ **Khili chandani mein chhipi lakh khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahaan hai zubaan**_

 _ **Sulagte dilon mein hai khamosh uthta dhuaan**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan aakaash hai**_

 _ **Tum udne toh aao zara**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai**_

 _ **Tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya**_

 _ **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**_

 _ **Kehne do inko zara.. haa..**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**_

His thoughts are distrub with a knock ...

He jerked out of his thoughts ...

 _ **Flash back ends...**_

Person : ajao darwaza khula hai...

One person enters the room ...

Person : arry tum kia hua... Sb thik haina ...

Person2 : sb tu thik hai but tum mjhy thik nai lag rahy...

Person : mai thik hun mjhy kia hua hai...

Person 2 : us larki k bary mai soch raha haina tu...

Person : nodes...he hugged the another person tightly ...( sobbing ) woh mjh sy nafrat karti hai ...mjhy beast samjhti hai woh... Mainy bht ghalat kia na usky sath ...

Person 2 : magar tumny tu sirf duty hi nibhai hai..

... Ghalat tu nai kia... Abhi wo anjan hai na islia kaha hai ...jb sachai pata chaly gi tu woh khud tere pass ajaigy... Because you both made for each other...

Person : sacchi ...

Person 2 : mucchi...

Chalo ab soty hain ...kal bht important day hai mission ka ...

Person : noded... Par pehly main sherya ko dekh ky ata hun k dinner kia usny ya nahi...

Person 2 : acha chal ja mery pagal ashiq...

Person ( happily ) : noded ...yes boss...

 _ **I know chota update hai... But kia karon time hi nai tha...**_

 _ **Abhi issi sy kaam chalalo plz..**_

 _ **Next update jb hoga jb mjhy bht sary reviews milaingy...**_

 _ **Warna mai update nai karongi**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Duo lovers ...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys kaisy ho ap SB

I am here finally with a new chapter.

Hope ap sbko pasand ai...

Dida apky jitna acha tu nai likh saki but try zaror kia hai likhny ka ...

Hope apko pasand ayga

Sorry guys for late update as mai out of town gai Hui hun ...

Jaisy hi time mila waisy hi update kardia

Sorry for mistakes

Thanks to all who review ...thanks a lot...sorry bilkul time Nahi hai abhi sb ko individual thanks bolny ka sorry

Ap SB aisy hi encourage Katy rahia mjhy ...bcuz I need this encouragement a lot

I know itna acha nai hopaya ye chapter ...thora emotional chapter hai Zara sambhal kar parhia ga

Plz parh kar jooty chapel mat maria ga mjhy...

Here we go

 _ **At conference room...**_

Acp : dekho daya tum us larki ko khud usky gang k leader k pass lyky jaogy... Hum tumhain follow karaingy jaisy hi tum unsy paisy ly kar sherya ko unky pass bhejogy...hum attack kardaingy unpar Charon taraf sy... Aur pura gang hamary qabzy mai hoga... Bs tum us larki ka khayal rakhna shoot out mai... Kahin wo zakhmi na hojai hamain uski gawahi chaiya hogi court mai

Daya: thik hai sir...Magar sherya mairy sath jany...k lia tayyar nai hogi...Sir... ( down his head)

Acp :( angrily) daya kia mjhy tumhain ab ye bhi sikhana paryga k tum aik cop ho... Aur Suspects sy kaisy deal karty hain...ya ishq muhabbat k chakkar mai tum sb bhool chuky ho

Daya :nai Sir sorry... I will handle it

Acp: you should daya...Aur agar wo larki na jai tu gun point par lay ky jao... Magar gun sirf darany k lia nikalna...pehly us larki ky boss ko phone karlo

Daya: nodes...and left the room...

 _ **At daya's room...**_

Daya ( at phone): hello...

Boss: han bol saaly... Tu bht pachtaiga humsy panga lia hai na tuny... Hamari chokri agwa karky usky Zaria hamain blackmail kar raha hai... Aik dafa hath aja phir bataon ga tujhy

Daya ( calmly): hogaya tumhara tu ab mai kuch bolun..

Boss : han bol abhi tu tuny hamary hath bandhy hui hain...aik bar tu saaly hamary hath khool phir dekhta hun tujhy kaisy apny paon k neechy masalta hun...warns kisi ky baap ki jurat nai ky wo hum ko hukum sunai... Hukum sirf hum daity hain yahan smjhy raess sahab

Daya: kaal hum wahin milyngy jahan sy us chokri ko pakkar kar lai thy hum... Apny pass ..apny mahal... Samjhy

Boss ( in anger crushed his own teeths): samjh gai hum

Daya: okay tu hum kaal phir milty hain

Boss: sambhal kar ana kahin tere akhri din na ho kal...

Daya: hum aag hain hamain hath lagaogy tu tmhary hath jal jaingy shehzady ...

Umeed hai bat samjh agai hogi teri...(wink)... Chal rakhty hain faltu time na hi hai humra tere wasty...

 _ **On the other side...**_

Boss heard the call cutting sound...

In anger he threw his mobile...

Us saaly raees ki itni himmat hamari Lanka mai akar hamain hi lalkary...

Choraingy nai hum usko bs aik dafa wo chokri haath ajai hamary...

Kalla who is hearing all this says..

Kalla: jan kun gussa karahy ho itna... Kal mil jaigi wo... Phir dekh laina us bigry raess ko... Samjhta kia hai apny apko...bs par katny ki dair hai usky phir dekhain kaisy mun k bal girta hai...

Boss: han kalla thik keh rahi ho tum ...waisy bhi wo chokri hamary lia soony ky anday deny wali murgi hai (wink)

Kalla: kia matlab..

Boss: matlab ye ky humny us chokri ka sauda kia hai bs kal wo mil jai tu deal final hogi..

Kalla: ( excitedly) wow phir tu bara maza ayga boss...

An evil laugh ecaspe from both mouths...

 _ **Infront of furnished room door**_

Daya: sherya ny khana khaya kia

Girl: nai Sir... Bht koshish ki magar nai khaya...

Daya: hun... Tum jao aur khana lay kar ao mai dekhta hun kaisy nai khati hai wo... Bemar parna hai kia usny ( caringly)

He opened the room and entered the room..

Sherya: ( disturbed from the voice of opening the room door) she stood up from the bed...kun ai ho tum yahan ( she asked in hatred voice)

Rakesh ( calmly): tumhain daikhny my beauty

Sherya (with hatred): dekh lia tumny k tumhari bewafai sy mari nai hun abhi main... Ab dafa ho jao yahan sy... Nai tu...

Rakesh : nai tu kia my beauty ...phir kuch torogi mere upar... Magar ab tu kuch baccha hi nai hai is kamry mai torny ko baqi...

Sherya : see the room at one glance ...and realised that there is nothing by which she hurt the beast...

Rakesh ( angrily): khana kun nai khaya tumny...

Sherya: jitna kuch kar chuky ho tum mere sath Aur ansu pee pee kar mera pet ( stomach) bhar chuka hai

Rakesh ( heart pinched) : but he control over his emotions...and says... My beauty phikar nai karo kal tum is qaid sy azad ho jaogi... Kal mai tumko tumhary boss k hawaly kar dunga...

Sherya: heard the sound inside his body... Similar to the voice when glass is broken... But no there is no glass is broken instead of glass his heart is broken into infinite pieces by the one who is very near to his heart... His love...

She thought phir wahi daaldal... Phir wohi kichar... Phir wohi Ruswai...nai bhagwan plz don't do this to me again...

Rakesh: kahan kho gai my beauty ...plz mere lia nai tu apny maa bapu k lia tu kha sakti ho...

Sherya (tears came in his eyes): after remembering her parents... Pata hai rakesh...

Rakesh : he is on cloud 9 after hearing rakesh from his beauty mouth after so many days ...other wise he only hears from few days I hate you daya from sherya mouth... And it is very painful for him...

Sherya ( continued): mere bapu kaha karty thy hum jaisy larkion ki zindagi mai koi shehzada nai hota hai... Mai jb bhi inki khanian parhti thi kho jati thi in deumalai dunia mai... Sochti thi k kia kabhi mera bhi koi shehzada hoga... Magar kabhi baapu ki baat samjh nai ai mjhy...magar aj achy sy agai daya... Bht achy sy

Pata hai jb apny us raat mjhy kaha tha k ...

 _ **Flashback Starts ...**_

 _Sherya knocked the door... She is very much scared_

 _Rakesh : see her scared and wet face and feel guilty ...ajao my beauty..._

 _Sherya ( try to smile): but she is very much scared ...so did not move from the door..._

 _Rakesh: understanding her situation... Stand up and locked the room door... And says daroo nai my beauty... Mai tumhain kuch nai karonga... Chuonga bhi nai tumhain promise... Tum wahan bed py baith jao... Mai yahan sofy py thik hun..._

 _Sherya (nervously): noded.._

 _Rakesh: hum tumhain pehly din hi dekh kar fida hogaya tha... Wo kia kehty hain love at first sight ( wink).._

 _Mere bary mai tu tum nai janti chalo ab jaan lo gi hello myself Rakesh Rathore...kaam dhandha tumhain samjh nai ayga islia usko chordo ...meri zindagi main pehly bhi 2-3 larkian a chuki hain... Aik ny mjhy dhoka dia ...dusri ko mainy chora... Tessri ky sath koi chakkar nai tha mera ab tum choti ho..._

 _Magar maa kasam tumsy sacchi wala luv hogaya hai tumhain pehly daafa daikh kar... Wo kia kehty hain..._

 **Tuny mari entery yaar dil mai ghantian... tang...tang... Tang**

Sherya: smiles whole heartedly... She feels all her fear had gone... He forgets his task also... She says ap batain bari acchi karty hain...

Daya: he paused with this mesmerizing smile...he says my beauty tum muskuraty huy aur bhi achi lagti ho...

Sherya ( blushed badly): she hides her face in her hands and say hamain sharm ati hai is tarah na kaha karo

Daya : ( naughtily) hum tu Aur bhi bht kuch acha karty hain my beauty...(wink)

Sherya: ( like innocent soul) kia kia sahab...

Daya: bacchon ky kam ki cheezain nai hain wo ... Bacchy dar jaty hain my beauty

Sherya ( protested) : mai bacchi nai hun... Itni bari hun by showing her height by her own hands

Daya: harkatain tu bacchon wali hain saari..

Sherya: making faces...

Daya: acha acha ab ye shuklain mat banao plz

Sherya: ab mai apko apny bary main bataon...

Daya ( smiles secretly): han han batao... Zaror batao

Sherya: mera nam sherya hai... Mai bht dur aik gaon mai rehti hun shehar kam karny ai thi... Mere chacha ji ny bapu ko ye kaam bataya tha...meri wahan bht saari dost hain...manu... Mani.. Chinko... Tinko... Pinko... Aur bhi bht sarry ...

Daya: smiles on the names ...rakesh says ye nam insano k hain kia...

Sherya: nai aik duck hai uska nam tinko... Aik rabbit hai uska nam pinko... Aik meri dost hai Mani nam hai uska...

Daya : acha bs bs my beauty mai samjh gaya... Matlab mjhy apny ghar churia ghar khol laina chaiya hai... Achi baat hai retirement ky baad churia ghar not a bad idea... Yaar daya

Sherya: apky dost hain koi ...

Daya: han haina bht saary hain... Magar meri jaan sirf aik hi hai my abhi ( pure love reflected in his eyes)

Sherya: acha...

Daya ( turning serious): sherya aik baat puchun...

Sherya: nodes..

Daya: kia tum mjh sy shadi karogi...

Sherya: stand up like a bicchoo bite her and tears welled up in her eyes

Rakesh: I know sherya its too early... Sorry agar tumhain chot puhanchi ho tu...

Sherya (tearily): ap mera mazak ura rahy haina...

Daya: nai sherya... Ye tumhain kun laga

Sherya: (angrily ) ap mjh sy shaadi karaingy... Ap thehry aik raess... Aur main aik choty sy gaon ki an parh gawanr larki... Jisy ab koi wahan apnai ga nahi... Kun ky uski izzat tu bhary bazaar mai neelam hogai hai ...uski chaddar usky sar sy utar gai hai... Jo ab kabhi koi usy dobara mere sar par nai daly ga

Daya: han mai is sb ky bawajod tumsy shaadi karna chahta hun... Tumhain apnana chahta hun... Apna nam dena chahta hun... Izzat dena chahta hun...Chaddar tumhary sar py dalna chahta hun dobara sy...bolo kia qabool hai tumhain mera sath...

After few mins silence

Sherya: han qabool hai... Mainy suna tha har shehzadi ko uska shehzada zaroor milta hai WO apni shehzadi ko dhoondh laita hai... Magar mjhy shehzada mil jai ga ye kabhi nai socha tha mainy...agar ye khuwab hai tu mai issi mai qaid hojana chahti hun ...kabhi nai uthna chahti hun is khuwab sy...

 **Flashback end...**

A trance was broken take Both of them out from dreamland into brutual reality

Sherya: Magar wo khuwab toot gaya... Itni buri tarah k uski khirchiyan meri ankhon mai chubhti hain jb bhi ankhain band karti hun main

Daya: noded in no in heart... Nai sherya wo khuwab nai toota hai bs halat ny bht bura khel khela hai hamary sath..

Sherya ( continued): hawaon mai urny lagi thi na mai isilia bht buri tarah giri hun main... Ye bhol gai thi k hum jaison ko unchi urany rass nai ati hain...shehzada sirf shehzadion ko hi milty hain hum jaison ko nai... Hum jaison ko ap jaisy darindy hi mil jain wohi kafi hai... Jo bary bary khuwab dikha kar aik jhatky mai tour daity hon... Izzat nam aur najany kia kia dawy karky khud nelam kar daity unhain...

Ap chalain jain mery samny sy plz mat aya karain yahan par ...apko daikh kar mera dukh phir sy taza hojata hai... Wo kanch ki chubhan aur ziada chubhti hai... takleef daiti hai...

Aur han us daaldal sy ye qaid ziada achi hai mai mar jaongi magar apky sath nai jaaongi... Kabhi nai...

Daya: mai chala jata hun phir kabhi nai aunga tumhary pass... Magar plz khana khalaina

Jahan tk jaany ka sawal hai tu wo tu tum zaroor jaogi... Warna tumhary maa baap.. Agy tum behtar janti ho mjhy ( wink)

And he left the room

Sherya POV : kun rakesh kun... Mjhy lagta hai jaisy ap hain waisy ap nai hai ap dekhaty kuch aur hain aur andar sy kuch Aur ... Kun dil apsy ab bhi utni hi shidhat sy muhabbat karta hai... Kun apki baat manta hai... Kun apsy nafrat nai karpati main sahi sy... Jb ky mai khud kehti hun mjhy apsy shadeed nafrat hai... Phir kun nafrat nai kar pati main... Why...why?

 _ **Outside the room...**_

Daya : tum khana andar ly jao... Wo kha lygi ...Aur han koi sleeping pill dy daina usy... Sukoon sy so jaigi wo ... Her mind needs rest for some hours...

Girl : thik hai sir... Magar sir ap thik nai lag rahy...

Daya: his face was wet with tears ...says nai mai thik hun. ...aj apny dil ky bht saary kanty nikaly hain usny Jo mere dil mai chubh gai hain bs unki takleef hai... Mjhy akela rehna hai ...mjhy distrub mat karna...aur kal mery sath tum bhi jaogi samjhi sherya ko lekar...

Girl: noded

Daya: left the place immediately ...as the pain of heart become un bearable...for him ...

 _ **Ufff finally guys hogaya chapter**_

 _ **Ab ap log batao kaisa hai ye chapter**_

 _ **Plz r and r**_

 _ **Next update ka koi time nai dy sakti jaisy hi time milyga I update the story..**_

 _ **Sorry guys**_

 _ **Take care.**_

 _ **Buy**_

 _ **Duo lovers...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Guys I am really really disappointed with such response..._

 _Ye chapter mai sirf apni dida aur unlogon k lia likh rahi hun... Who reviewed..._

 _Thanks to all who review ...thanks a lot... And keep encouraging me.._

 _Dida apky jitna acha mai kabhi nai likh sakti... Try bhi nai karsakti...but ye hope zaror karsakti hun k apko acha lagy ye update_

 _Sorry individual thanks bolny ka bilkul time nai hai..._

 _Hope you all like this update_

 _Here we go..._

 _ **At daya's room...**_

Daya is sitting near a window...

Holding the broken showpiece...

Lost in past...

Dipped in full pain...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **Whole night daya was sitting at sofa while staring at the beauty...**_

 _ **WHO was in deep calm sleep... Just like sleeping beauty...**_

 _ **Morning arose... Daya wake up sherya...**_

 _ **Daya : jerking sherya... My beauty uth jao plz subha hogai hai...**_

 _ **Sherya: bhaloo ky Bacchy dur ho jao mjh sy... Meri neend kharab karny agai ...**_

 _ **Daya ( mouth opened full): after hearing bhaloo...while grumbling... Acha bhaloo hun mai haina... Ruk jao abhi batata hun bhaloo kisy kehty hain...**_

 _ **He came near sherya and whispers in her ears...**_

 _ **Bed py chupkali hai ...my beauty...**_

 _ **Sherya: stand up with a jerk ...while pleading plz chupkali ko bhagao mjhy bht dar lagta hai... Dekho chupkali mai jin bhi hota hai... ( cutely) kia tumhain acha lagy ga ky mere upar jin charh jai...**_

 _ **Daya ( shook his head disappointedly ): my beauty yahan koi chupkali nai hai... ( naughtily) han anarkali zaror hai ...**_

 _ **Sherya ( eyes widened) : tu phir apny kun kaha k bed par chupkali hai**_

 _ **Daya: mainy tumhain utha ny ky lia aik am sa larkion wala formula azmaya tha... Teer nishany py lag gaya**_

 _ **Sherya: ( angrily) bhar mai gaya apka hajmola... Mai apka khoon pi jaungi ...apny meri neend kharab ki hai...**_

 _ **Daya ( shock mode): ay bhagwan my beauty ye bat tu tumhain mjhy pehly batani chaiya thi k tum daiyan bhi ho... Ab mere pass 4 bottle khoon hi mily ga mere sharir main tumhain... Agar tumhary nashty k lia kafi hai tu pilo...**_

 _ **Daya : surrender himself...**_

 _ **Sherya: super angry... Kia apny mjhy daiyan kaha ...mjhy apsy bat nai karni...**_

 _ **Daya ( stammering): mainy kb kaha ...tumny khud kaha mai apka khoon pee jaongi**_

 _ **Sherya: hunh**_

The door get knocked ...

Sherya: han kalla arahi hun bs panch min...

 **Main jarahi hun...**

 **Daya: sham ko milty hain..**

 **Sherya: main intezar karongi...**

 **And she left...**

 **Flashback ends** **...**

Small laugh with pain fills the room..

Daya realised he is lost in his past so much that he loss his connection with present..

Daya move his hand to remove tears but an ahhhh came from his mouth feeling high pain in his hand

He looked at his hand.. The broken side of showpiece piece pierced in his hand... And blood is flowing drop by drop ...just like from his wounded heart too...

The show piece again take him to the past...

 _ **Flashback**_ _ **...**_

 _ **Unknown room...**_

 _ **Voice: apko aj raat hi us Larki ko yahan transfer karna hai... Hum Aur ziada wait nai kar sakty...**_

 _ **Daya: but Sir its too early...**_

 _ **Acp: daya hamary kam invitation dy kar nai kia jasakty... Waisy bhi tip ye hai k kal us larki ka boss araha hai... Tu hamain ye kaam aj hi karna hoga... I thing mjhy Aur samjhany ki zarorat nai parygi tumhain**_

 _ **Daya: yes sir...**_

 _ **Acp: rat ko tum us building k pechy jungle ky rassty sy lykar usy hamari van tk puhancho gy...Larki ko kuch nai pata chalna chaiya**_

 _ **Daya: nodes...he is looking tensed and hurted too**_

 _ **He left the place... Immediately after hearing the orders**_

 _ **Abhijeet too left behind him... He is worried after seeing tensed daya**_

 _ **He caught daya... And take him at one corner**_

 _ **Abhijeet: kia baat hai tum pareshan lagrahy ho daya... Kuch garbar kardi kia tumny**_

 _ **Daya ( tearily): abhi jis larki ko laany ka sir bol rahy hain ... I love her...**_

 _ **Abhijeet: in shock ...what... Kb kaisy kia tum usy janty ho**_

 _ **Daya: nodes in no... Janta nai hun usy... Bs jb usy dekha tu pata nai kaisy piyaar hogaya**_

 _ **Abhijeet : ( whistle) oyeee hoee love at first sight... Wo bhi hamary daya babu ko... Thora filmy kisam ka piyaar nai hai ye daya...Aur kismat tu dekho tum apni jisy chaha usy hi acp sir ny bhagany ko kaha ...WO kia kehty hain dil Waly dulhania ly jaingy... ( wink)**_

 _ **Daya ( angrily) : abhi mai mazak nai karaha... Wo bht masoom hai... Wo bht hurt hogi... Kia hum sacch bata kar nai lasakty usy...usky lia izzat bht bari cheez hai phir usko yun utha Kar Lana...wo mjh par bht vishwas karti hai... Uska bharosa nai torna chahta main abhi...**_

 _ **Abhijeet ( put hand on his shoulder): mai tumhara dard samjh sakta hun... Daya magar hamain mission ky successful hony ky lia ye karna hoga ...Aur phir ye bhi tu dekho ky tum usy us daaldal sy nikal rahy ho...wahan usy ziada khatra hai...Aur yahan wo surakshit hogi... Aur tum ye SB uski bhalai ky lia tu karahy ho... Hmmm...jb usy sach pasta chaly ga tu wo bilkul narraz nai hogi...**_

 _ **Daya : thanks abhi mjhy himmat dainy k lia... Ye sherya lia thik hai main ye kaam karonga... Phir bhaly hi wo mjhy ghalat kun na samjhy**_

 _ **Abhijeet : patted his back ...ye hui na bat**_

 _ **Flashback end...**_

His journey of past is disturbed by the knocking voice of door

He said tiredly ...ajao andar darwaza lock nai hai..

Abhijeet enters into the room... But shocked to see the scenario...

Blood is oozing from daya hand... Drop by drop and making a pool of blood

Abhijeet ( panickedly) : shouting... Purvi purvi.. First aid box lao jaldi sy...

While he rushed and grabbed daya hand tightly...( angrily) pagal hogai ho tum... Kun zakhmi kia hai khudko... Chand karwi batain nai seh sakty tum uski aur chaly ho pyaar karny... Hunh

Arry pyaar karny Waly log buzdil nai hoty tumhari tarah... Seena thok kar piyaar Karty hain... Aur waqt anay par zamany sy bhi larjaty hain...

Purvi ( came in rush state): sir ye lain first aid box..

Abhijeet: grabbed the box and say khana lykar ao hum dono ky lia... Purvi

Daya: opened his mouth to say something... But shut with abhijeet voice

Abhijeet: kuch nai sunun mai is bary main ...its my order Aur SB ko follow karna hai..

Purvi : noded... And left the room

While abhijeet busy in dressing daya wound

After some time purvi enters with food tray... Placed it on the table and left the room...

Abhijeet washed his hands after giving first aid to daya... And forcefully make him to eat the food...

 _ **On the other side...**_

 **At sherya room...**

 _Sherya is standing near window and thinking about that painful night... That how impatiently she is waiting for night.._

 _She thinks...raat tu ai magar apny sath Kali ghataain bhi lai... Jisny mere khuwaboon ka taaj mahal tordia... Jisko abhi puri tarah sajaya bhi nai tha mainy apny khuwabon sy... WO raat main kabhi nai bhool sakti..._

 _ **Flashback...**_

 **At sherya room**

 _Kalla enters...With_

 _Sherya wo raess agaya hai... Tujhy bula raha hai... Aj kaam pura karhi daina_

 _Sherya ( happily) : ji bs mai jahi rahi hun..._

 _Kalla ( suspiciously): arry wah aj tu tu bari chehak rahi hai... Kahin luv shuv tu nai hogaya us raess sy..._

 _Sherya: noded in no... Nai wo ajj maa bapu sy bat kari thi na tu islia bht khush hun_

 _Kalla: acha chal tu ja... Kahin wo raess bigar na jai hum par..._

 _Sherya: nodes... and Left the room happily..._

 _ **At rakesh room...**_

 **Sherya entered happily with...mainy apko bht miss kia...**

 **Rakesh: ( joyfully) ahan tu apny mjhy miss kia mainy tu bilkul bhi nai kia miss tumko**

 **Sherya: acha ji phir yahan kun ay hain ap**

 **Rakesh: apka dedar karny my beauty...**

 **Sherya: lain apny khud hi batadia k apny mjhy kitna miss kia hai**

 **Rakesh: acha baaba han mainy tumko bht miss kia... Ab khush**

 **Sherya: bht Khush**

 **Daya: main tumhary lia kuch laya hun...**

 **Sherya ( excitedly) : kia lai hain dekhain na mjhy...**

 **Data: nai pehly apni ankhain band karo tum**

 **Sherya: closed her eyes...**

 **Daya: presents a small showpiece in which a girl is standing and a boy is bowed down having one hand of girl on his hand... Just like he is proposing the girl...**

 **And "Dareya made for each other" is carved at the center...**

 **Sherya : eyes shining like stars... So many stars are glittering inside her eyes... She said amazingly ye mere lia hai..magar ye tu bht mehanga Hoga na**

 **Daya : nodes ..magar tumsy qeemti nai hai my beauty...ye is show piece mai Jo larki hai WO tum ho aur larka mai hun...**

 **Sherya: blushed badly...**

 _Kehte hain:_

 _Khuda ne iss jahaan mein_

 _Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya_

 _har kisi ke liye_

 _Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara_

 _Maano mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye_

 _Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta_

 _Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta_

 _Kaise hum jaane, hume kya pata_

 _Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta_

 _Tu humsafar hai_

 _Phir kya fikar hai_

 _Jeene ki wajah hi yehi hai_

 _Marna issi ke liye_

 _Kehte hain:_

 _Khuda ne iss jahaan mein_

 _Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya_

 _har kisi ke liye..._

 _hmm Meharbaani jaate-jaate mujhpe kar gaya_

 _Guzarta saa lamha ek daaman bhar gaya_

 _Tera nazaara mila, roshan sitaara mila_

 _Taqdeer ki kashtiyon ko kinara mila_

 _Sadiyon se tarse hai jaisi zindagi ke liye_

 _Teri sohbat mein duaayein hain ussi ke liye_

 _Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara_

 _Maano mujhko banaya tere hi jaise kisi ke liye_

 _Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta_

 _Kuch toh hai tujh se raabta_

 _Kaise hum jaane hume kya pata_

 _Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta_

 _Tu humsafar hai, phir kya fiqar hai_

 _Jeene ki wajah hi yehi hai_

 _Marna issi ke liye_

 _Kehte hain:_

 _Khuda ne iss jahaan mein_

 _Sabhi ke liye kisi na kisi ko hai banaaya_

 _Har kisi ke liye..._

 **Daya: main tumhary lia chocolate bhi laya hun...**

 **Sherya ( like a kid ): wow chocolate... Yumm.. Yumm..daina mjhy..bht pasand hai... Magar khai nai kabhi... Mehangi hoti haina bht...**

 **Daya: tears welled up in his eyes...remembering his orphanage days...he handover the chocolate to sherya..**

 **Sherya: started licking and eating the chocolate like a kid... Scattered most of the on her face...**

 **After some time she went unconscious...**

 _ **Flashback end...**_

 _She came out of her thoughts ...with jerk of cool breeze_

 _usky bad mjhy kuch yad nai ...main kaisy yahan puhanchi... Kon laya mjhy... Kia hua mere saath kuch yaad nai_

 _Par aik cheeze bht achy sy yad hai us darindy ki bewafai Aur apny piyaar ka khoon_

 _She again lost in past_

 _ **Flashback...**_

 **She gained consciousness...**

 **Sherya: ahh mera sir... Kia hua tha mjhy...mai raat ko ...one by one she remembered everything.. Last thing in his memory is eating chocolate... And then blank..**

 **She get up from the bed with a jerk... Found herself in a new room...she ran towards the door trying to unlock it but it is lock from outside... She started yelling darwaza kholo... Kun lai ho mjhy yahan...**

 **The door get opened... And rakesh enter into the room in totally different avatar**

 **Sherya gained some strength after seeing rakesh...**

 **She ran and hugged rakesh tightly... Crying badly kahan chaly gai thy ap ...pata hai main kitna dar gai thi... Ab nai jaiyaga mjhy chor k..**

 **Rakesh separate sherya roughly from him...and shout**

 **Main tumhain laya hun yahan ...taky tumhary Zaria tumhary gang tk puhanch sakoon...tum yahan par kuch waqt ki mehman ho...hamara kam hoty hi hum tumhain sahi salamat tumhary Maa bapu k pass chor dingy... Agar shor machaya ya yahaan sy bhagny ki koshish ki tu tumhary Maa bapu ko...agy tum behtar jaanti ho..**

 **With this he left the room ...while trying to control over his tears...**

 **Behind him sherya ... Stunned ...shattered and crying badly...saying ap bewafa hain... Dhoka dia hai apny mjhy...nafrat hai mjhy apsy...**

 _Gal Sun Mere tu mutiyare,_

 _Ki samjhe apne aap nu?_

 _Mere magna tu Ki ki khardi,_

 _Ayee gal bus tu hi jandi,_

 _Menu safaiyan pesh na kar,_

 _Rab kolo thora jheha darr!_

 _Sikh ja ke pyaar karne da val,_

 _Jhoote sang sade ik ik pal._

 _Bewafa bewafa,_

 _Bewafa nikli hai tu,,_

 _Ni jhootha pyar,jhootha pyar,_

 _Jhoota piyaar kita hai tu._

 _Bewafaa bewafaa,_

 _Bewafa nikli hai tu,_

 _Ni jhootha pyaar, jhootha pyaar,_

 _Jhoota pyaar kita hai tu!_

 _Jado nere mere kol tu hove,_

 _Yaadaan vichh door tu khove._

 _Sanu sadnihaie naa oda leke,_

 _Tenu pende ode bhulekhe._

 _Menu kuch kehndi na hun lor,_

 _Mera dil torke tu na hun tor,_

 _Pyaar tera chaida na hor,_

 _Saade pyar di nishaniyat tu mor._

 _Bewafa bewafa,_

 _Bewafa nikli hai tu,_

 _Ni jhootha pyar jhootha pyar,_

 _Jhoota pyaar kita hai tu._

 _Bewafa bewafa,_

 _Bewafa nikli hai tu,_

 _Ni jhootha pyar, jhootha pyar,_

 _Jhoota pyar kita hai tu!_

 _Mere zindagi'ch kyu tu aayi?_

 _Yaari kyu ni tu nibhayi?_

 _Kiti sade naal bewafayi,_

 _Sanu de kuriyee jawaab?_

 _Dus de kedi galti,_

 _Sanu deriy ae sazaaaa?_

 _Rovengi menu yaad karke,_

 _Rovengi menu yaad karke!_

 _Bewafa bewafa,_

 _Bewafa nikli hai ti,_

 _Ni jhootha pyar , jhootha pyar,_

 _Jhoota pyar kita hai tu._

 _Bewafaaa bewafaaa,_

 _Bewafa nikli hai tu,_

 _Ni jhootha pyar, jhootha pyar,_

 _Jhoota pyaar kita hai tu!_

 _Bewafa bewafa,_

 _Bewafa nikli hai ti,_

 _Ni jhootha pyar jhootha pyar,_

 _Jhoota pyaar kita hai tu._

 _Bewafaaa bewafaaa,_

 _Bewafa nikli hai tu,_

 _Ni jhootha pyar, jhootha pyar,_

 _Jhoota pyaar kita hai tuu!_

 _ **Flash back ends...**_

Kun apny mere piyaar ko rond dia... Kia wo sb dilasy... Wady jhoot thy

Kun apny jhooti ass dilai jb torna hi tha tu...

Kun kia apny mere saath aisa... Aik piyaar karny ki itni bari saaza... Kia sapny dekhna gunah hai kia... Mainy apka kia bigara tha ...why... Why...?

Mjhy dukh sy bacchany ka kaha tha aj khud dukh ki waja bangai...?

Mjhy izzat dainy ka wada kia tha ...aj khud meri be izzati ka sabab Ban rahy hain... Mjhy us daaldal mai khud jhoonkny ja rahy hain?

Sath nibhany ka waada kia tha...aur khud bech manjhdar mai chor kar chaly gai mjhy?

She slept while thinking all this... Near window on a chair..

 _ **Guys finally hogaya ...**_

 _ **Hope bht saari batain clear hogai hun...**_

 _ **Ab kia hoga... Kia beauty ko usky sawaloon ky jawab milain gy...**_

 _ **Kia beauty beast ka raaz jaan paigi..**_

 _ **Kia daya sherya ko boss ky chungal sy nikaal paiga**_

 _ **Deal mai kia hony wala hai...**_

 _ **Will beauty and the beast unite...?**_

 _ **Agar ap sb ko in sawalon ky jawab chaiya hain...**_

 _ **Tu plz review karain...**_

 _ **Main agla update jb dungi ...jb mjhy bht sary reviews milaingy...**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Duo lovers...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello guys...kaisy ho ap sb.._

 _Dida bht try kia hai k apky level ka update likhun.. But fail again as usual_

 _Hope apko thora bht tu pasand ai.._

 _Mainy kuch chezain ismy aisi likhi hain Jo dida apko hurt karain shayad..._

 _Aur mere readers ko bhi..._

 _Tu kaan pakkar ky sorry for hurting you dida... And reader too..._

 _But its important for portraying the emotions... So I write this_

 _Thanks to all WHO review ...individual thanks kehny ka bilkul time nai hai sorry... Guys_

 _Hope you all like this chapter..._

 _Read at your own risk.._

 _Here we go..._

 _ **Morning arose...**_

Sun rays disturbed the beauty's sleep...she woke up... Little scared with surroundings...as not habitual with surroundings... She stood up... Thinking...

Aj is ashiyany ko bhi chor ky jana hai mjhy... Hum parindoon ky ghonsly pakky kun nai hoty... Kun hamain darbadar phirna parta hai...kabhi baarish hamain geela karti hai... Tu kabhi keechar hamary khubsoorat Rangoon ko badnuma banadeti hai... Kun kabhi koi hamain piyaar karta hai Aur phir aik jhatky main us piyaar ko roond kar hamain pinjry ( cage) main qeed kardaita hai... Kun hum hi zamany ki thokron main palty hain... Azadi k lia tarasty hain... Jb ky hum tu azad peeda kia gai hain...why...why?

She haved a sigh of pain be released...

 _ **On the other side...**_

 _At conference room..._

Acp: daya tayyar hona ...adhy ghanty mai tumhainkg nikalna hai sherya ko laykar mission ko pura karny k lia... Are you ready...

Daya : yes sir I am ready..

Acp: good ...now move..

Daya: noded and left...

 _ **Here at sherya's room...**_

Purvi enters into the room and said sherya nashta karlo Aur ye dress pehan kar tayyar hojao... Rakesh NY kaha hai

Sherya: ab kia farq parta hai k jism par kapry ho ya na ho... Purany ho ya nai ho...wo darinda tu mjhy us daaldal mai dobara phenk raha hai .. .usy kun ab meri fikar hai... Jannat k khuwab dikha kar dozak main jhonk dia...

Dozak mai JAL kar tu insan ko rakh hi bana hai ...usky lia khany ki zarorat nai parti... Bht sari agg ki zarorat hoti hai...

Aur us agg mai main jal rahi hun pal pal... Ahista ahista rakh ban rahi hun main... Us agg ki jaln sy nijat dilany ky lia pani ki tu jhalak hai... Magar thandak ka koi ehsas nai hai... Banjr zameen par kabhi barissh nai hoti Aur agar ho bhi jai tu ... Na phool ugty hain aur na Hi hariyali .. Han kanty zaror ugty hain ...Jo sirf takleef daity hain...us zameen ko bhi Aur us zameen sy guzarny waly har shaks ko bhi...

Purvi : feels if she stayed one more minute in this room ...she can not control over his tears... And burst out ..

She quickly go out of the room...while closing the room door...

She saw a slight reflection of a solitary shadow...

She murmurs daya sir ny sb sun lia...

She prayed to god from the core of his heart

Aye bhagwan dono mai sy dukh kis ka ziada hai mai nai janti... Pr aik larki hony ky naty us larki ki awaz mai Jo dukh ki purchai thi... Jo cheekh cheekh kar us room ki dewaron sy faryad karahi hai... Why me...why me... Plz let me go... Don't imprisoned me...tu shayad mjhy us larki ka dukh ziada lagy... Plz sb thik kardo jaldi sy ..

 _ **At daya room...**_

Daya entered into the room closed the door

Looked at food tray.. Jerked his head.. And sat on the floor...

Sherya's each and every talk revolves in mind...

 _ **Ab kia fark parta hai k jism pr kapry ho ya na hon...**_

Daya whispers while crying harshly ...mjhy parta hai my beauty...

I am sorry sheree I am failed to fulfill my every word's

Mainy tumhain izzat dilwany ka wada kia tha ...magar khud tumhari beizzati ka sabab ban gaya...

 **Aur us agg mai Main pal pal JAL rahi hun...rakh ban rahi hun ahista ahista...**

Daya whispers nai mai tumhain rakh nai bany dun ga my beauty... Na hi jalny dunga ...

 _ **Nafrat hai mjhy... Tumsy**_

Tumhary lia yehi acha hai k tum mjh sy nafrat Karo... Aur mjhy aik buri yaad samjh kar bhool jao...

 _ **Mjhy tumhari Shakal bhi nai dekhni hai...**_

Main tumsy dur chala jaonga bht dur... Phir kabhi tumhain nazar nai aonga...

Bus tum khush rehna ...jhan kahi bhi rehna...

 _ **Bhula dena mujhe**_

 _ **Hai alvida tujhe**_

 _ **Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**_

 _ **Safar yeh tera, yeh raasta tera**_

 _ **Tujhe jeena hai.. mere bina**_

 _ **Ho teri saari shoharatein**_

 _ **Hai yeh duaa..**_

 _ **Tujhi pe saari rehamatein**_

 _ **Hai yeh duaa..**_

 _ **Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**_

 _ **Bhula dena mujhe**_

 _ **Hai alvida tujhe**_

 _ **Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**_

 _ **Tu hi hai kinaara tera**_

 _ **Tu hi to sahaara tera**_

 _ **Tu hi hai taraana kal ka**_

 _ **Tu hi to fasaana kal ka**_

 _ **Khud pe yaqeen tu karna**_

 _ **tu apna khuda... (x2)**_

 _ **Khizaan ki shaam hoon main (khiza: Autumn)**_

 _ **Tu hai nayi subah**_

 _ **Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**_

 _ **Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**_

 _ **Khilengi jahaan.. bahaarein sabhi**_

 _ **Mujhe tu wahaan.. paayega**_

 _ **Rahengi jahaan.. humaari wafa**_

 _ **Mujhe tu wahaan.. paayega**_

 _ **Milunga main iss tarah, waada raha**_

 _ **Rahunga sang main sada, waada raha**_

 _ **Tujhe jeena hai mere bina!**_

 _ **Bhula dena mujhe**_

 _ **Hai alvida tujhe**_

 _ **Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**_

 _ **Tujhe jeena hai, haan mere bina!**_

He rubbed his tears roughly... And turned into an responsible and dutiful cop... Stood up and get ready for the mission...

 _ **At sherya's room...**_

Sherya is crying badly while thinking... Kaash ye aik bhiyanak khuwaab hota...kaash...

She rubbed his tears...while thinking... Zindagi koi khuwab tu nai hai...

Dekhny mai zindagi gulaboon ki seej Lagti hai... Aur insan khushi khushi apny qadam zindagi ki Aur barha deta hai...

Magar insan bhool jata hai k gulaboon ky sath kanty bhi hoty hain...lkn insaan ko is bat ka ehsaas jb hota hai jb wo zindagi ki aur apny qadam barhata hai aur kaanty usky paon mai chubhty hain...aur paon ko zakhmi karty hain...

Islia zindagi ko ankhain khol kar guzarna chaiya taky hum kaantoon sy bach sakain... Na k baand ankhoon sy ... warna kaantay hamain takleef daingy...

Aur khuwab tu baand ankhoon sy dekhy jatay hain na...Jo hamain takleef bhi daity hain

While thinking these things he get ready for his funeral...

Funeral ...ya funeral because sb kuch tu kho dia mainy aj... Piyaar...izzat... Khuwab.. Umeedain..

Jb umeed hi nai tu zindagi kaisy baqi reh sakti hai...

Aj k baad sy mjhy zinda laash ban kar rehna hai...

Jisky na koi khuwaishain hain Aur na hi umeed...

Purvi enters into the room and take sherya to cid van...

After blind fold sherya...

 _ **At unknown road...**_

Cid van is going towards his destination speedily..

Purvi and sherya are at back side...while daya is on front seat with driver...

Lost in past...

 _ **Flashbacks...**_

 _After sherya become unconscious..._

 _He called someone ...tell him to come fast.. At the back side of the building..._

 _He take sherya out from the building with the help of some team members ..._

 _His heart is crying and shattered into so many pieces while doing this..._

 _But as a responsible cop ...he had to do his duty .._

 _Then he run away with her including team members through forest...to cid van.._

 _From where they are taken to one of the secret hideout of cid..._

 **At hideout...**

 _Daya take sherya to her room ..._

 _Whole night he stayed with her... Not blink his eyes once..._

 _Whole night he is pleading to sherya for her forgiveness..._

 _Daya: ( caressing her beauty hairs) sherya tum mjhy maaf kardogi na... Main majboor tha bht ...aik taraf duty Aur dusri taraf tum..._

 _Agar main baat na manta tu team khatry main bhi par sakti thi... Jaisy meri waja sy aik dafa pehly bhi par chuki hai... Sonali betrayed me... Magar mjhy pata hi nai chala... Piyaar mai andha Jo hogaya tha... Main..._

 _Main is baar piyaar ki waja sy andha nai hona chahta... Tha... Plz tum mjhy samjo GI na .._

 _Mjhy maaf kardogi na..._

 _Mai tumhari masoom ankhoon mai apny lia nafrat nai dekh sakta..._

 _Janta hun tumhain bht takleef dy raha hun... Magar Jo bhi karaha hun tumhary bhaly ky lia hi karaha hun..._

 _Tumhain taakleef mai dekh kar mjhy bhi bht takleef hoti hai..._

 _Plz. Mjhy thora waqt dai do mai sb thik kardunga... Apna har wada jo mainy tumsy kia hai pura karonga..._

 _Plz forgive me for hurting you..._

 _Magar mjhy tumsy bht muhabbat hai... Main tumhary bagair nai rehsakta ..._

 _Plz mjhy mat chorna warna mai toot jaunga..._

 _Plz don't leave me alone..._

 _Mjhy tanhai sy bht dar lagta hai... Sherya.._

 _Main bura admi nai hun..._

 _Meri muhabbat jhooti nai hai..._

 _Plz mera yaqeen karo... Plz mjhy maaf kardo..._

 _Plz joining his both hands infront of sherya..._

 _Nai tumhain mjhy maaf nai karna chaiya_

 _Main tumhara gunehgar hun. .._

 _Tumhain mjh sy ghussa hona chaiya... Nafrat karni chaiya..._

 _Nai tum mjhy maro..._

 _Mainy apny in hathon sy tumhain takleef puhanchai hai na tumhain_

 _He hit his hand hardly on glass of side table..._

 _Glass pieces pierced in his hand but he did not feel any pain..._

 _As the pain of hurting his love is more effectable._

 _He continuously slept himself hardly while saying inhi hathon sy takleef puhanchai thi na mainy tumhain._

 _Looking mad ..._

 **Haan ho gayi galti mujhse main jaanta hoon**

 **Par ab bhi tujhe main apni jaan maanta hoon**

 **Ek aakhiri mauka de mujhe**

 **Aaj bhi main tujhe apni shaan maanta hoon**

 **Sirf saanse hi to baaki hain**

 **Jab teri yaad aati hai**

 **Yaad me teri, saath ye bhi chhod jaati hai**

 **Ghalti to sabse hoti hai**

 **Galti mujhse bhi ho gayi**

 **Ab maaf bhi karde mujhe**

 **Kyu door itna ho gayi**

 **Ek ghalti ke liye**

 **Kyu saath chhod tu**

 **Kyu munh mod gayi tu**

 **Kyu be-nishaan sa**

 **Nishaan chhod gayi tu**

 **Haan ho gayi galti mujhse main jaanta hoon**

 **Par ab bhi tujhe main apni jaan maanta hoon**

 **Jaan maanta hoon...**

 **Ek aakhiri mauka de mujhe**

 **Aaj bhi main tujhe apni shaan maanta hoon**

 **Shaan manta hoon...**

 **Socha kuch pee kar tujhe bhula dunga**

 **Par pee kar bhi yaad aayi tu**

 **Itni si baat par chhod gayi**

 **Jaana hi tha to aayi kyun**

 **Jeena mera aasaan kar**

 **Tu milke ye ehsaan kar**

 **Yaad teri sataati hai**

 **Ab aaja baat maan kar**

 **Jab jab tu chali jaati hai**

 **Aisi nami chha jati hai**

 **Jaise gir prde ho baadal mujh par**

 **Ek aanch dil pe aa jati hai**

 **Jab aankhen band hoti hain**

 **Bas tu sath hoti hai**

 **Teri yaadon ke takiye pe**

 **Bas raat meri soti hai**

 **Tu kyu door hai yun mujhse**

 **Tujhe chahta hu poore dil se**

 **Sun le meri aarzoo**

 **Tu hi meri jaan hai**

 **Tu hi mera jahaan hai**

 **Tu hi hai sab kuch mera**

 **Adhoora tere bin dil ye mera**

 **Tu kyu samajhti nahi**

 **Ye dil hai sirf tera**

 **Haan ho gayi galti mujhse main jaanta hoon**

 **Par ab bhi tujhe main apni jaan maanta hoon**

 **Jaan maanta hoon...**

 **Ek aakhiri mauka de mujhe**

 **Aaj bhi main tujhe apni shaan maanta hoon**

 **Shaan manta hoon...**

 _Abhijeet entered into the room after hearing voices..._

 _And saw a very heart squeezing scene..._

 _Daya is slapping himself continuously... While pleading for forgiveness..._

 _His whole face was red and wet..._

 _Both hands are wounded ...glass pieces are pierced in his hands...and blood is oozing..._

 _Abhijeet forcefully take him out. From the room..._

 _Dragged daya to his room... And try to comfort him...sooth his Hurtful emotions.. While giving first aid to daya..._

 _ **Morning arose...**_

Daya come out from his room totally changed himself into a cop avatar...

There is no reflection of last night incident on his face...

He marched towards conference room...

 _ **At conference room**_

 _Acp : ordered daya to tell sherya that rakesh took her here... And some part of his plan.._

 _That she is using as a weapon to caught his gang members_

 _Daya: yes sir. ...I will tell her... And left the room... Having so many hurtful emotions in his eyes..._

 _After composing himself... And strong his heart he entered into sherya room..._

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

 _Daya aka rakesh jerked out of his thoughts with sudden brake. ._

 _Driver tell him that they reached the destination..._

 _Daya aka rakesh: take a big sigh... And came out from the van..._

 _Take sherya with him and moved towards the exact place of deal..._

 _On reaching the place rakesh removed blind fold from her eyes..._

 _Soon boss of the gang reached...along with his members... Having a suitcase in his hands..._

 _Boss hand over the money to rakesh..._

 _Rakesh pushed sherya towards boss..._

 _Suddenly firing started.._

 _Rakesh immediately take sherya aside.._

 _And started firing...too_

 _Sherya is little scared with shoot out...but she is calm as rakesh is with him_

 _After 15 minutes cid team over power all the goons.._

 _Rakesh hand over sherya to purvi ..._

 _And then turned to go towards team ...to help them_

 _Suddenly one injured goon aim towards rakesh un noticed by every one..._

 _And a gun shoot takes place..._

 _Following with a loud scream of sherya as..._

 _ **Rakeshhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

 _Guys finally hogaya..._

 _Ab ap log batao kaisa hai update..._

 _Next update may be last one..._

 _So plz r and r..._

 _As I need your support guys..._

 _Take care_

 _Buy_

 _Duo lovers ..._


	6. Chapter 6 happy ending

**Guys really really dissapointed with your such response**

 **Hope last chapter mai mjhy awesome reviews mil jain...**

 **Dida here is the last chapter of your surprise...**

 **I know bht bekar surprise tha... But choti Behan ny dia hai ye samjh kar rakhlijia ga plz...**

 **Again ye chapter bhi apky level ka nai likh saki...sorry...**

 **Thanks to all who review...**

 **Hope you like this chapter...**

 **I gonna miss this story so much... Will you guys..**

 **Here we go...**

The hatred which he feels for rakesh is vanished in air...

She broke purvi's grip on her hand and run towards rakesh...

After reaching near to rakesh ...she descends down...

Put rakesh head in his lap... She feels her heart melts like wax with the heat of pure love...

Her eyes is saying so many things to rakesh...

 _ **Sherya: main apsy nafrat karti hun... Yehi kehti hun na main...but mai har gai... Apsy nafrat karny mai bilkul... Pata hi nai chala k kub apsy nafrat karny k chakar main mera piyaar apky lia Aur gehra hota gaya... Ap achy hon ya bury but mere lia bht qeemti hain... Bilkul us shehzadi ki tarah Jo namukamil hai apny taj ( crown) ky bagair... Plz uthiya Aur mjhy mukamil kardijia... Mjhy chor ky mat jaiya in ajnabiyon mai akela...saath nibhany ka wada kia tha na apny...**_

The intensity of luv of sherya bring back daya ( rakesh) in semiconscious state...

Rakesh feel the warmth of love around him... Her beauty's tears always pinched his heart...

He whispers main thik hun Sheree

Sherya say nothing just tore his frok from side... Take out the piece of cloth and tied it on dayas bleeding arm...

Team who is watching this mesmerizing seeing standing at a side... Tears welled up in their eyes seeing the pure love bond...

Where one is having hatred even then also having the pool of love...

And other one who is totally dipped in rain of love...

 _ **After some minutes...**_

Abhijeet moved and break the magics... By telling the real truth that it just a plan to captured the gang and rescue all the victims girls which were working under this gang supervision...

And apologized on imprisonment of sherya just to protect her... From any harm...

Tell him that they are cops of cid including daya. .

Introduced rakesh as daya to sherya..

Sherya feels _**his morning " kaash" wish fulfills ...all the thing happened in past was just the bad nightmare...**_

 _ **She feels in reality that the beauty gets his prince... Who is in mask of beast due to an evil witch magics spell...**_

 _ **And after getting true love the evil magic spell broke ...and she get his prince...**_

Sherya tearily eyes met with daya's eyes having so much pain and guilt of hurting his love ...his beauty

They both locked in this eye lock of pain tears and guilt...

Each and every painful moment they spent is appearing in front of them ...

 _ **Lafz kitne hi tere pairon se lipte honge**_

 _ **Tune jab aakhiri khat mera jalaya... hoga...**_

 _Daya remembered the scene when sherya broke the show piece... The first gift of there love..._

 _ **Tune jab phool, kitabon se nikaale honge**_

 _ **Dene waala bhi tujhe yaad toh aaya hoga...**_

 _Sherya remembered scattering of show piece/ their love into so many pieces... how she throw the show piece towards daya_

 _ **Teri aankhon ke dariya ka**_

 _ **utarna bhi zaroori tha...**_

 _sherya remembered her words Nafrat hai mjhy tumsy... Tum darindy ho_

 _ **Mohabbat bhi zaroori thi...**_

 _Daya remembered the scene in which he proposed sherya..._

 _ **Bichadna bhi zaroori tha...**_

 _Sherya remembered how she say chaly jao yahan sy_

 _ **Zuroori tha ki**_

 _ **Hum dono tawaaf-e-aarzoo karte...**_

 _Daya and sherya both remembered their first meeting night_

 _ **Magar phir aarzu'on ka**_

 _ **bikharna bhi zaroori tha...**_

 _Daya and sherya both remembered the chocolate scene... A hurt emotions appeared in both eyes..._

 _ **Teri aankhon ke dariya ka**_

 _ **utarna bhi zaroori tha...**_

 _Sherya remembered her words Nafrat hai mjhy tumsy..._

 _ **Bataao yaad hai tumko**_

 _ **Woh jab dil ko churaya tha...**_

 _Daya remembered his words woh kia kehty hain... Han love at first sight... My beauty_

 _ **Churaai cheez ko tumne**_

 _ **Khuda ka ghar banaya tha...**_

 _Sherya remembered her disbelief on daya proposal_

 _ **Woh jab kehte thhe**_

 _ **Mera naam tum tasbih mein padhte ho**_

 _ **Mohabbat ki Namaazo ko**_

 _ **qara karne se darte ho**_

 _Sherya remembered all the promises and assurance of daya which she thought that they are all fake ..but not in reality_

 _ **Magar ab yaad aata hai**_

 _ **Woh baatein thi mahaz baatein...**_

 _Sherya remembered her words jub khuwaab torny hi thy tu dhikai kun haseen khuwaab..._

 _ **Kahin baaton hi baaton mein**_

 _ **Mukarna bhi zaroori tha...**_

 _Sherya remembered the dayas word broken his trust.. Mai laya hun tumhain yahan_

 _ **Teri aankhon ke dariya ka**_

 _ **Utarna bhi zaroori tha...**_

 _sherya remembered Nafrat hai mjhy tumsy_

 _ **Wahi hai sooratein apni**_

 _ **Wahi main hoon, wahi tum ho**_

 _ **Magar khoya huaa hoon main...**_

 _daya remembered that night his pleadings to sherya Plz forgive me my beauty..._

 _ **Magar tum bhi kahin gum ho...**_

 _sherya Remembered window scene... Pata nai kun aisa lagta hai k ap aisy nai hain rakesh... But why you did this to me..._

 _ **Mohabbat mein dagha ki thi**_

 _ **So kaafir the so kaafir hain...**_

 _Daya remembered k kaisy WO dhoky sy sherya ko cid k hide out tk lykar aya tha..._

 _ **Mili hain manzilein phir bhi...**_

 _ **Musaafir thhe, musaafir hain...**_

 _Dareya remembered their journey from love to hatred and then again love..._

 _ **Tere dil ke nikaale hum**_

 _ **Kahaan bhatke, kahaan pahunche...**_

 _Daya remembered sherya each and every hatred words..._

 _ **Magar bhatke toh yaad aaya**_

 _ **Bhatakna bhi zaroori tha...**_

 _Daya remembered the sooth which he get few mins later... After feeling the warmth of love... Of his beauty..._

 _And the song continue ..._

 _ **Mohabbat bhi zaroori thi**_

 _ **Bichhadna bhi zaroori tha...**_

 _ **Zaroori tha ki**_

 _ **Hum dono tawaaf-e-aarzoo karte**_

 _ **Magar phir aarzu'on ka**_

 _ **Bikharna bhi zaroori tha**_

 _ **Teri aankhon ke dariya ka**_

 _ **Utarna bhi zaroori tha...**_

 _Sherya remembered her words to daya Nafrat hai mjhy tumsy..._

 _Dareya came in reality after feeling the wetness on there faces .._

 _Both daya and sherya faces are wet with tears..._

 _There eyes are saying sorry to each other..._

 _Abhijeet came forward and placed hand on daya shoulder... To make him realized about the surroundings ..._

 _Purvi came forward and grabbed sherya... Trying to sooth her ao chalain sherya ...tumhary maa bapu wait karahy Hongy..._

 _But she deny in fear... That the magic spell did not break down...and all thing vanished in air like dreamz_

 _Purvi whispers in sherya ear... Sherya yaqeen karlo ye khuwab nai hai haqeeqat hai... WO judaai bs waqti thi... Bhool jao usy aik bura khuwab samjh ky... Ab koi judaa nai karsaky ga tumhain Daya sir sy... And purvi dragged sherya to other side..._

 _Sherya in a trance start walking with purvi... While gazing daya continuously in fear that he does not vanished in air..._

 _Finally daya become out of sight for sherya... Her eyes become teary ...she feels she again lost daya. .._

 _ **At hide out place...**_

Abhijeet: ( to daya ) dekha mainy kaha tha na k sub thik hojaiga... Sherya maaf kardygi tumhain... Chalo ab main tumhari chot ki dressing kardun ...

Daya ( tearily) : nodes...he is not able to speak at that time...emotions emerge like flood in his heart creating spark...

 _ **On the other side...**_

Purvi take sherya to a van...

Sherya's parents are standing there..

They hugged their daughter in tears... Caressing her daughters...

Sherya mother : kaisy hai maro dikri...

Sherya: mai thik hun Maa..

Sherya father: placed hand on sherya head... And said hamain sb batadia hai in cid walon ny... Wo chokra bht acha hai...agar tu khush hai usky sath ...tu mjhy koi apati Nahi hai... Jahan meri bitiya rani khush mai wahan khush ...ja jee lai apni zindagi... Hamesha jeeti rahy sadha khush rahy.. He blessed her daughter with so many wishes.

Daya : WHO enter into the scene few minutes back after dressing...

Namasty sherya parents and touched there feets...

Sherya father : placed sherya hand in daya hand with warning... As

Hamari dikri ko hamesha khush rakhna samjhy...

Daya : nodes...

Dareya holding each other hands enter into the era of love...

Assuring each other that how much they loved each other...

That destiny could not be able to separate them...

 _ **In lamhon ke daaman mein**_

 _ **Pakiza se riste hain**_

 _ **Koi kalma mohabat ka**_

 _ **Dohrate farishte hain**_

 _ **Khamosh si hai zameen hairaan sa falak hai**_

 _ **Ek noor hi noor sa ab aasman talak hai**_

 _ **(Nagmein hi nagmein hai jagti soti fizaon mein**_

 _ **Husn hai sari adaon mein**_

 _ **Ishq hai jaise hawaon mein ) —2**_

 _ **Kaise yeh ishq hai**_

 _ **Kaisa yeh khwab hai**_

 _ **Kaise jazbaat ka umda salab hai**_

 _ **(Kaise yeh ishq hai**_

 _ **Kaisa yeh khwab hai**_

 _ **Kaise jazbaat ka umda salab hai**_

 _ **Din badle raatein badli, baathein badli**_

 _ **Jeene ke aandaz hi badlein hai) —- chorus**_

 _ **In lamhon ke daaman mein**_

 _ **Pakiza se riste hain**_

 _ **Koi kalma mohabat ka**_

 _ **Dohrate farishte hain**_

 _ **Female:**_

 _ **Samay ne yeh kya kiya**_

 _ **Badal di hai kaya**_

 _ **Tumhe mene paa liye**_

 _ **Mujhe tumne paya**_

 _ **Mile dekho aise hai hum**_

 _ **ke do sur ho jaise madham**_

 _ **koi jyada na koi kaam**_

 _ **Kise aag mein**_

 _ **Ke prem aag mein**_

 _ **Jalte dono hi the tan bhi hai maan bhi**_

 _ **Maan bhi hai tan bhi**_

 _ **Tan bhi hai maan bhi**_

 _ **Maan bhi hai tan bhi**_

 _ **Male..**_

 _ **mmmhhmmm**_

 _ **Mere khwaabon ke is gulistaan mein**_

 _ **Tumse hi tum bahar chai hai**_

 _ **Phoolon mein rang mere the lekin**_

 _ **In mein khusboon tumhi se aaye hai**_

 _ **[(Kyon hai yeh arzoo**_

 _ **Kyon hai yeh zustzu**_

 _ **Kyon dil bechain hai**_

 _ **Kyon dil betaab hai ) —-2**_

 _ **Din badle raatein badli baatien badli**_

 _ **Jeene ke andaaz hi badle hain ] —chorous**_

 _ **In lamhon ke daaman mein**_

 _ **Pakiza se riste hain**_

 _ **Koi kalma mohabat ka**_

 _ **Dohrate farishte hain**_

 _ **Khamosh si hai zameen hairaan sa falak hai**_

 _ **Ek noor hi noor sa ab aasman talak hai**_

 _ **(Nagmein hi nagmein hai jagti soti fizaon mein**_

 _ **Husn hai sari adaon mein**_

 _ **Ishq hai jaise hawaon mein**_

 _ **Ishq hai jaise hawaon mein**_

And lived happily ever after...blessed in showering of wishes and pure love

 _ **Aur is tarah beauty ko apna Prince mil gaya... Woh muhabbat jo piyaar sy shuru hui thi nafrat sy guzarny ky baad Aur bhi mazboot hogai that no storm can break their strong pure love bond**_

 _ **The End ...**_

 _I am in tears dida /guys..._

 _Dida and guys I am so sorry itna acha end nai karpai... I am so sorry.._

 _Aur un sb logon ko sorry jinhony mjhy romance dalny ko kaha tha as I cannot fulfill that becuz its a simple story... Based on fairy tale..._

 _So I did not want to spoil the simplicity of the story..._

 _Plz jooty chapel mat maria ga mjhy ye last chapter parh ky.._

 _Plz ab last chapter mai tu review kardi jia...as may be its my last story on dareya.._

 _A surprise for my dida..._

 _Waiting for your awesome reviews..._

 _Chalo..._

 _Take care_

 _Bbye_

 _Duo lovers ..._


End file.
